Darling in the CitruXX: The Great Life Fiber, Arc One
by DitFCodeAlpha
Summary: The good Faranku-Hakase (Dr. FranXX) decides to put his cloning technology to interesting use as he sends Hiro to the year 2010 to Tokyo to a certain group of yuri schoolgirls. However, he also sends Goro to the year 2013 to the same location to recruit two sisters who happen to be anti-Life Fiber supersoldiers. The result? This fanfic. Enjoy the read!


Chapter 1: Lives of a Bygone Era

Hiro had had a sleepless night. His mind was racing, trying to figure out why Zero Two had awoken so suddenly off what seemed to be a nightmare she had while finishing the picture book. He turned the conundrum over and over in his mind, but could find no soothing answer with which he could sleep upon. It was now six in the morning, and all of Squad 13 remained with the rest of the parasites at the Camp, which happened to be very close to the great crater of the Grand Crevasse. Hiro now rose from his bed, sound in body but low in spirit. He longed for the day that his sweetheart of old would finally make a clean breast of what was troubling her.

Suddenly, Hiro was startled as his page was beeping. Hachi had sent him a special message: "Come down to the Parasite Conference Room immediately. Dr. Franxx has something important to discuss with you alone." Leaving Goro asleep, he felinely crept across the room and was just about to open the door when his friend opened his eyes and murmured, "You're up early. Anything wrong?"

"No, I've been ordered downstairs by Hachi."

"Did he say anything in particular, Hiro?"

"Only that I have to be there immediately, as it appears there's a matter of importance that involves me."

"Rather odd for him to send you a dm this early in the morning. Anyway, see you later."

"See you later, Goro. Let me know how Futoshi's doing."

"Sure thing. I'll be sure to have his back."

Hiro nodded in agreement. He'd also known Futoshi since childhood, but had never seen the poor guy in such an emotional wreck since Kokoro had dumped him back during the times when they were still in Mistillteinn. Hiro now shut the bedroom door and headed to the bath, returning to his trend of thought on Zero Two's mood change. _She's been acting up ever since I gave her Naomi's mirror_ , thought Hiro. _It's even been affecting her combat tactics. I definitely need to look into this before it gets out of hand,_ he resolved.

His soliloquy was broken as Mitsuru entered the bath, still wearing that dour look on his face as had become typical of him, especially after his attempt to pilot Strelizia with Zero Two. But beneath the somber mask, Hiro noticed that his eyes took on an introspective appearance, such as he had never seen before. "Morning, Mitsuru," said Hiro. Mitsuru didn't respond. It was clear that something very personal was on his mind, and Hiro judged that he shouldn't be disturbed. Without another word, Hiro finished his bath and was about to leave, when Mitsuru suddenly spoke. "Where did this ring on my finger come from?" Hiro was taken quite aback. He hadn't heard Mitsuru speak too much since his memories, along with Kokoro's, were altered. For several seconds Hiro stood paralyzed in amazement, with no idea how to respond to Mitsuru. At last he said, "It's something from your past, Mitsuru," he tactfully replied, trying to give his friend clues to the wedding. He had to be careful, however, lest the monitoring Nines' attention be aroused. Mitsuru's expression had completely changed in that short response that Hiro gave. At first, his face was entirely innocent and devoid of suspicion. But immediately after that, Mitsuru's expression became increasingly meditative, as if trying to recall something that just wouldn't reveal itself to him.

Hiro smiled. "Don't worry. You are the one who will find the answer to that question, but you might want to ask your partner about the rings later today. Sorry I couldn't really help you out."

"It's alright," Mitsuru replied. "I'm sure somebody knows about it, so I'll ask around. Thanks though."

Hiro didn't respond, so angry was he at how Papa's regime had tortured his friend. His rage cooled off as his thoughts glided back to his summon from Hachi, as he began to wonder what the matter was.


End file.
